Missing You, Search for Ikuto!
by ShadowsOfTheDay
Summary: My Second Amuto one-shot. Amu really misses Ikuto, He's been so busy for work that doesn't visit and he made her a promise, so Amu decides to travel to see him. Will She find him? or Will she find other surprises.WARNING: This is Rated M for Strong Lemon.


I came up with the idea for this the other day and I HAD to write it lmao. The story originally wasn't going to turn out like this I had other ideas for the ending but I came out like this lol. I like this ending better then what I originally had for it.

**Warning: **This is Written** M/MA **for strong lovemaking by the characters and all that as everyone knows lmao**.  
><strong>

**NOTE: I do not own Shugo Chara or The Characters this is purely fan-made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up to find myself sad and upset but not knowing why, I looked at the date then I remembered why and I started almost cry, after a while I stopped crying, I whipped my eyes and got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth and finished up with the rest of the things I had to do in the bathroom. After I was done I walked to my room and got dressed in a white lased bikini underwear-matching bra, then I put on a blue skirt and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. I walked to the kitchen drank orange juice put my shoes on and walked out of my apartment and locked the door behind me.

I walked around out of the apartment building and went for a walk in the park I sat on a bench and looked down still upset.

'Is been six years since I last saw Ikuto and to think we got together into a relationship the following day after that night when he told me he loved me. I might not have believe him at first that night when he told me but I started to believe him the following day when I put some thought into it. Where is he missed my middle school graduation and my high school graduation. He promised he'll come he did ended up coming but two weeks after my high school graduation,' I though

I though some again and sighed.

"Hey Amu are you alright?" I heard someone say to me

I snapped out of it and looked up to find Utau standing hand in hand with her husband Kukai.

"Hi Utau, Hi Kukai," I said to them

"Are you alright you've been really upset for the past year or so I would of though you were happy, you did graduated off Collage last April plus you turned twenty-one," Kukai said

"I am but still," I said looking down

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked

"Is Ikuto isn't it?" Utau said

"Ikuto?" Kukai asked confused

"Yes, he came back to live here after our father came back for Nikaidou's and Yukari's weeding as a surprise, except the next day he said he was going to England for an Orchestra he signed up to join Japan's Orchestra and was going with them," Utau said

"I haven't seen him once since we got together seven years ago, he told me he loved me one night when I was hiding him in my house from Eastern and the next day after I put a lot of though into it I realized that I loved him too so I went to him and shyly told him. That afternoon mom found out he was at home so mom got mad at me not for me hiding him but because I did not trust her enough to ask for her help. Therefore, mom and I paid Ikuto a hotel but that afternoon Eastern found him. I did not have a chance to spend any time with him and after we freed him and defeated Eastern, Ikuto left to England to find his father. At the airport he kissed me near the lips telling me he loved me and he promised he'll write and call but he never did," I started to say while crying

"Amu," Kukai whispered sitting next to me

"He comes for the wedding and never tells me he spent an hour with me the day of the weeding and the day after the weeding we went out but that night he gets a call about the Orchestra and he leaves five minutes later. The years past and nothing a few calls here and there and one or two letters but nothing, he comes two weeks after I graduate from High School I got happy but cried 'cause it was the first time since four years since I saw him, he was like nothing ever happened in my room smiling," crying even more

"Amu calm down, he gets very busy with the orchestra and such," Utau whispered

"I know but he then saw how upset I was and finally spoke and pulled me in a hug apologizing saying he was busy. He never gets days off from the Orchestra, if his not at rehearsal his at the concerts or at some classes. He gets for advanced he says he barely has time to call anyone or anything. I understood and I get it but it still huts not seeing him but then he said he'll make it up to me," I said and turned bright red

"Oh boy, what did he do to make it up to you," Kukai asked

I looked at Kukai and he was smiling and so was Utau, which made me blush more.

"Well yeah, he decided to made it up to my by doing what you guys are thinking, our first time too, I was eighteen he just turned twenty-one. At first I did not knew what he was doing but then I realized it and well you know. We went out many times for the two weeks he was here and I was finally happy but then he left again and I did not see him until that holiday. They only gave him Christmas off, and then I did not see him. I saw him again on your wedding three years ago and I have not seen him sense. The day we had our first time the following morning he gave me a promise ring and he put it on my ring finger. Then he took another copy of the same promise ring but a little simpler and put it on his ring finger. He promised that after I graduated off Collage, he wanted to marry me and I can go with him, travel with him so we will not be apart anymore. He admitted to me that it hurts him being apart," I said crying

"Amu calm down relax," Kukai said

"Amu I gave Ikuto the idea of taking you with him to the Orchestra concerts and tours. I only took Kukai with me to my tours on the summer breaks when he did not had school or me. I told him how much this was hurting you, the two of you being apart all the time. He told me he wanted to bring you with him as soon as you were out of high school but then he though again and he wanted you to finish collage. He bought that promise ring two months before you graduated from high school," Utau said

"Really," I looked at her shocked

"Yes," she said nodding

"I know, he isn't on tour now his doing small concerts in all of England right now I think he is in Paris, from what I heard he's staying in there best hotel why don't you go to England and surprise him," Kukai said smiling

"Seriously, do you think I should travel all the way over there?" I asked

"Yes, Kukai is right you should go surprised him," Utau said

"But what if he has a well you know," I said sad

"Amu don't ever think that my brother is been madly in love with you for eight years now, he will never do a thing like that," Utau said

"Yea you right, horrible though," I said smiling

"Come with us we'll help pack and I'll give you some clothes I never use and I'll also help you with your passport and hotel. I will speak to the front desk so they can give you a key to his hotel room so you can stay with him. I'll tell her not to tell Ikuto that you're in there," Utau said with a sneaky smile

"You're so mean," Kukai said laughing

"You love me for that," Utau said winking at Kukai

Utau pulled me to my feet, Kukai also got up he kissed Utau on the cheek, and both of them pulled me out of the park and towards there house.

Once we arrived at there house Utau and Kukai pulled me to there bedroom, Kukai sat on the desk chair they had on a corner of the room and I sat on there bed. Utau pulled a suitcase and opened her walk in closet door, she pulled out many pretty dresses, skirts, tops that she never wears grew out of, and put them inside the suitcase, once she was done, she closed.

"We'll stop by your apartment to finish packing on our way to the airport, Kukai book a flight to England for two hours so Amu can get there tonight and surprise Ikuto before he gets out of his Orchestra concert and goes back to his room and I'll get on the phone with the Hotel's front desk," Utau said

Within minutes they where both on the phone talking, Utau with the Hotel's front desk and Kukai booking a flight. Ten minutes later, they both hung up smiling, Utau was laughing and smiling big and Kukai joined in.

"What?" I asked confused

"The hotel's front desk assistance said she was going to give you a copy of Ikuto's hotel room key and to get you more comfortable she said she always sees him alone either rehearsing, his advance classes he takes, or on his concerts and tour, she said he usually gets to his room at around 10:00 P.M.. She also said that she noticed he has an upset look in his face and always tired, so my guess is that being away from you is killing him so you could relax he isn't cheating on you he desperately misses you," Utau said

"And your flight leave in two hours so you better hurry," Kukai said

"And on top of that, here, the Hotel's front desk lady said she'll have one of her friends who works at the hotel pick you up at the airport with the Hotel's bus that picks up some guests at the airport and drops you off at the Hotel," Utau said

"Utau let's go take her to her apartment so she can finish packing," Kukai said

"Right lets go," Utau said

Utau and Kukai gave me the suitcase and then for the second time that day pulled me and dragged me down the stairs and out of the house. They sat me on the back seat of there car and they quickly got on and drove off to my apartment. Once we made it to my apartment building Utau got out and pulled me by the hand with my suitcase and Kukai stayed in the car on the driver seat with the engine running.

Utau dragged me inside the building, we took the elevator up to my floor and she dragged me again down the hall, she opened my apartment door and ran in, she dragged me straight to my room and sat down. She took the suitcase from me opened it, and then she opened my drawers. Utau took all my bras and bikini panties and put them on the suitcase and a few other items, she then closed the suitcase and for the third time today. We ran out of the house, closing the door behind us, we took the elevator down to the lobby, she put the suitcase on the backseat and I got on the backseat next to the suitcase. Kukai laughed and drove off fast.

I looked down and sighed.

"Something wrong Amu?" Kukai asked while driving

"I know I shouldn't but what if he doesn't love me anymore and found someone else," I said sad

"Amu don't say that, he would never do something like that," Utau said

"Amu she is right, why would he do something like that?" Kukai said

"Don't worry, he wont do something like that, were half an hour away from the airport, the flight is 3 hours and half, you'll get there by 8:00 P.M. to get to the hotel takes an hour so you'll get to the hotel room by 9:30 P.M.. Half an hour to spare so you'll be able to get to his hotel room in time, surprise him and you know," Utau said looking back at me winking making me turn red

"Is been three years since the last time he saw you and how long since you to actually did anything? Was the day he showed up two weeks after your graduation the only time you guys expressed your feelings?" Kukai asked curious

"Umm yes, wait yes and no, umm we did it twice those two weeks once the day he arrived and again the day before he left, we haven't done it again since he never comes not even on holidays, that's where he's busy the most," I said looking down

Half an hour later we made it to the airport, Kukai parked the car on a parking space near the airport, we all got off, Utau took my suitcase and Kukai took my hand and ran full speed to the door.

"KUUUKKKAAAAAIIIIIIII SLOW DOWN," I shouted at him running

"Just like old time huh Amu," he said running faster

"Slowdown Kukaiiii," Utau shouted trying to catch up

"Hurry up and catch up," Kukai said laughing

We made inside the airport Kukai checked me in and we ran to the gate and stopped in front of it.

"We made it in time," Kukai said laughing

"Waiiiiit, I heard Utau say

We turned around and saw Utau running with the suitcase, a few seconds later she made it to us; she gave me my suitcase and smiled.

"Is small enough for you to take it on the plane," Utau said

"Now go, remember to call us when the plane lands or if something happens," Kukai said

"Not that it will, the only thing that will happen is that they'll be up all night," Utau said laughing

"You don't know that," I said blushing dark red

"Amu, last time he's done anything was 5 years ago on the two weeks he was here," Utau said

"What if," I said looking down

"Amu," Kukai said

I looked at him and he was shaking his head.

"He will never do anything like that ever," Kukai said

"Amu don't be scared you're here now and in three hours you'll be together," Utau said

"Now go, remember to call us," Kukai said

I hugged them both, took a deep breath, grabbed the suitcase and walked towards the gate. I went threw the metal detector, I walked around inside looking for my gate door when I heard an announcement about the flight to France, Italy about to leave. I ran full speed, I got to the gate told them my name and that I booked a flight today, they found me, told me my seat number. I walked in the plane, found my seat, I took my suitcase put it in the cubby on top of my seat, and I closed it and sat on my seat by the window. Thirty minutes later, the plane took off and I was extremely scared since this was the first time I ever been in a plane before.

I sat there nervously the minutes seemed like hours. I got tired and feel asleep. I woke up to someone shaking me awake I looked up and it was one of the steward's women.

"Excuse me would you like a drink, I noticed you seemed nervous, is this your first time on a plane?" she asked

"Oh yes thank you, I would like orange juice please, and it is, I never flew out of Japan before," I told her smiling

"Don't worry is not so bad flying a plane, a bit scary the first time but it'll pass, your vacationing?" she asked

"I'm going to visit my boyfriend, his job keeps him so busy they don't give him time to visit us back at home, his in a famous orchestra, he rehearses four times a week, does an orchestra show once a week and takes advance pro lessons twice a week," I said sad

"Awe he sounds like a hard working man, is really sweet of you to see him, it'll help him relief his stress and it'll make him happy," she said sweetly

She gave me a cup of ice, and my orange juice and smiled.

"At what time the plane lands?" I asked

"It lands in an hour and half," she said

"Wow that quick?" I said smiled

"Yes, if you need anything feel free to call me," she said and walked off to serve the rest of the passengers

I slowly drank my orange juice and after I was done, the woman came back and took both cups from me. I spent the rest of the flight thinking and lost in thought when finally the plane landed. Once the plane went to a full stop, the doors opened, I was up took my suitcase and walked out of the plane. I walked down the hall and out of the gate and threw the doors, and saw a person holding a sign with my name on it, I walked towards him, and smiled.

"Hi I'm Hinamori Amu," I said and gave a polite smile

"I'm a staff from the Hotel you'll be staying at, follow me," he said smiling

"Alright," I said now nervous

We walked to the small bus that had the hotel name printed on the side, he took my suitcase and helped me get on the back seat. I thanked him, walked, sat on the first seat by the door, slid to the window seat, he put my suitcase in the back, he then got on the driver seat and drove away.

"I heard this is your first time traveling away from Japan, going to visit your boyfriend?" he asked

"Yes, he works 7 days a week so I never get to see him," I said

"I spoken to him a few times, he talks a lot about you, he's very kind, although he's always depressed and upset since he can never see you. Lately his been even more sad then ever, I asked him and he said it was because he felt guilt that he missed your birthdays and he missed your collage graduation," he said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, and what ruins his day even more is that a girl won't stop stalking him at one point she tried to kiss him and she doesn't listen when ever he tells her that he has a girlfriend," the driver said

"She tried to kiss him?" I asked a bit upset

"Yes, but don't worry he stopped her," he said noticing my upset look

I smiled at him and looked out the window, the streets and building were amazing, all the light up buildings, I smiled looking out the window, an hour later he stopped in front of a really big fancy hotel. He got out, walked around, opened my door, I got up and walked out of the bus and stood in front of the bus, I looked around at the fancy hotel in shocked, the driver walked to the back of the bus, took my suitcase and gave it to me.

"Thank you so much," I said smiling

"No problem, great there's the girl I was telling you about," he said looking at a girl leaning on a wall wearing a tight skirt and a tight shirt

"Is she always waiting for him, is 8:58 P.M.," I said

"Yes she is, she sometimes tries to follow him to his room," the driver said

"She's practically naked, and I can't have someone torturing Ikuto he already a lot on his plate for him to deal with her," I said shaking my head

"By all means feel free to do anything I'll make sure no one in the hotel tells Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto anything besides we don't like her, she's annoying and some of the guests hates having her around, scares them," he said

"Thanks," I said with a smile

'So this is the tramp that's trying to steal my boyfriend,' I though

I put the suitcase down and stormed towards her angry.

"I'll hold on to your suitcase," The driver said in an amused voice

She looked at me over, rolled her eyes and looked away in an 'I'm better then you go away shrimp' kind way.

"Get away can you see I'm waiting for my boyfriend," she said rudely

"Excuse me?, and may I ask who?" I said snapping back

"My boyfriend is real hot and his in an orchestra his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," she said with a sigh

I laughed in a none-humor kind of laugh and rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams he is, for your information I'm his REAL girlfriend and I would appreciate you getting out of here and leave him alone for good or else," I snapped mad at her

"HA, I am not going anywhere he said for me to wait for him," she said

"He hates tramps like you," I said

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT, You do not have the right to call me that," she shouted

"I have the right to call you anything, especially if it involves a tramp like you bothering MY boyfriend, I bet you've slept with half of Italy huh," I yelled

"I don't have time for this," I said irritated

I grabbed her by her hair, dragged her out of the corner and ran dragging her behind me while she was scramming. Some people stopped and stared with smile on there faces and others were laughing.

'Do they hate her that bad?' I wondered

I threw her in the street and kicked her hard. She then got up and attempted to hit me but tripped and fell on her face. She got up again and grabbed me by the shirt mad, her clothes were a mess and I noticed something and burst out laughing.

"Umm your top broke and you have saggy 100 year old granny boobs," I said trying not to laugh

She looked down, gasped in shock, covered herself and ran off.

"Grrr you're going to pay," she screamed while running

"That was easy," I said with a triumph smile

I looked at the time squeaked in shocked, I had wasted ten minutes, I ran back the guy who was kindly holding my suitcase, I thanked him and took my suitcase.

"That was amazing, you wont have to worry about her anymore but you better hurry he get's out of the concert at 10:00 and is 10:10, he should get here in 20 to 30 minutes depends on the traffic and if they hold him up," the driver said

"Okay, Thanks for everything, see you later," I said

"See you, and don't worry we wont tell him anything," he said

"Thanks," I said

I ran in the hotel lobby and stopped at the front desk.

"Hey I'm Hinamori Amu," I told the front desk woman

"Oh that's right, and good job with that girl, here is a copy of Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto's room, he's room is in the last floor which is the 11th floor, room 121," she said smiling wide

"Thanks," I said

"No problem," she said sweetly

I walked quickly to the elevator and a sweet young lady pointed me to which elevator to take I got on the elevator, I hit the 11th floor button, the closed door button, the elevator door closed and I felt it move, a while later the elevator stopped and the door opened. I walked out and ran around looking for his hotel room, once I found it, I used the key to open the door and slowly walked in. I walked threw the little hall and walked in the room, the room was big and the wall in front of me wall all glass. I looked around and noticed I was in the living room area. On my right there was a big arched door I looked and you could see another big room in there. I walked in and saw the bed on the other side of the room against the wall, there was a television in there. I looked right and I noticed it was the bathroom and the door was an arch door but with no door.

I looked around the bedroom area and noticed a black suitcase on a corner and on the nightstand three pictures. The picture in the middle was the picture of me and him hugging, the day we took that was the day of the two-week visit. The picture to the right was the picture of Ikuto his mom, dad, and Utau on the day of Yukari and Nikaidou's wedding. The last one is a picture of the guardians, Utau and Ikuto the night that we defeated Eastern.

'EEKKK this is his room, twenty minutes left now what?' I though real nervous

I quickly called Utau and she answered on the first ring.

"Sorry for calling you so late," I said

"Don't worry is only 5:30 am, I've been waiting for your call all night, where are you," Utau asked

"In his hotel room what do I don now," I asked nervously

"Good you made it, shower real quick, I found in your room a provocative hot pink and block bikini panties a bit see-threw and a hot pink and black provocative also a bit see-threw," Utau said laughing and I heard Kukai also laughing

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT," I squeaked

"Hey you bought it, I found it in your closet, anyways you want to make him go nuts for you," she said

"Make him go nuts not pass out," I said

"Do it before he arrives and call me when you guys are done, to tell me how it is," she said and hung up

'Damn her, if I wear that he sees me he's going to think I'm desperate and I came just to sleep with him,' I though

I put my suitcase next to his, laid it flat, opened it and I stripped naked put the clothes I took off in a corner of the suitcase. I picked up the bra and bikini panties and my jaw dropped they were laced, they were colored black with hot pink on the strap and outline, and just like Utau said a bit see threw.

"I'm not wearing this I'm going to give him a heart attack," I whispered to myself

'But I got to hurry,' I though

I sighed and brought it with me to the bathroom. I laid it on a corner of a small counter that was in the bathroom. I got on the shower took a hot slow shower, then when I was done I towel dried myself with one of the clean towels and I put on the laced panties and bra. I got more and more nervous. I only had ten minutes left and I bet he was on his way up. I walked to the bed and sat down.

'What if I wear one of the cute dresses Utau gave me?, I don't want to look desperate' I though

I looked threw my suitcase and saw a tube top, short dress and was about to grab it and put it on when I heard the hotel room open.

'EKKKKKKKKKK OMG OMG OMG, I'M TOO LATE OMG OMG OMG I'M GOING TO LOOK DESPERATE, OMGGGGGGGGGGG,' I though in panic

I quickly closed my suitcase and pushed it under the bed. I made everything look like I was not in here, I got on the bed, pulled the covers over me and curled in a ball pretending I was sleeping. My heart was pounding so hard I swore you could hear it all over the room.

I heard a small sigh and a groan.

'EKKK is him alright, and he sounds depressed also he sounds like his alone,' I though

I heard footsteps walking towards the bedroom, I then heard as if he placed something against a wall, then I heard footsteps again and suddenly I felt the bed sink and then felt the bed bounce as if he had thrown himself in the bed. I felt him feel around the bed and he then suddenly feel around.

'EEEKKKKKKKKKK OMG OMG OMG,' I though

"How I miss my Amu, she probably hates me for missing her collage graduation, I hate how I'm busy twelve months a year, I really wish I could see her, but I haven't seen her in 3 years she probably dating someone else," he whispered with a groan

"I hate my life sometimes, I especially hate that stalker girl, lucky me she didn't bother me today, this bed is hard, I miss her so much," he whispered again with a pained groan

'OMG, Utau is right, I feel so guilty, I'm shocked he hasn't noticed I'm here,' I though

I felt the bed rise and I realized he got up, I then slowly poked my head to see and saw him walking towards the telephone, and he pressed a button and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Front desk, I just arrived on my room, please I don't want anyone bothering me and I don't want dinner tonight, thanks," he whispered and hung up

I went under the covers again, and suddenly I heard a groan and I then felt him drop on top of me.

'OWWW wow déjá vu this reminds me of when I found him on my bed the few times he randomly visits,' I though

"What in the world," he said

I then suddenly felt the covers being pulled away from me, I looked at him and he had a shocked look on his face, he was standing on his knees in the middle of the bed staring at me as if I was from Mars.

"H-H-Hinamori Amu?, W-What?, H-How?," he said

He then suddenly looked at me the second he stopped talking and I noticed his facial expression changed, his eyes went wide and then I saw him smirk.

"Surprise," I said with a smile

"Best surprise I had for the past three years, I love what you're wearing," he said looking at me up and down slowly

"How did this happen?" he asked in a bit of shock

"I woke up upset because I haven't seen you in forever and because your job keeps you busy. You missed my graduation and my birthdays, and since you have been busy, you have not called. I went to the park and that is when I bumped into Kukai and Utau and spent one hour talking and blabbering about it. I'm guilty to say that I was starting to you know wonder but Utau told me you would never do that so she and Kukai came up with an idea," I told him

"Wonder?, Amu I would never cheat on you and I'm sorry for everything I tried to get days off but were busy all the time," he said with a sad look on his face

"I know I'm sorry," I whispered

"Don't worry, by the way, what exactly was the idea?" he wondered

"Kukai booked me a flight here, Utau told the staff that you were my boyfriend and if they could give me a copy of your room key and not to tell anyone. Then when I got the hotel, I saw tramp outside, the driver told me how upset you were and how much you were sick of her. So I did something to get her to leave then I came showered and I was about to put on a dress when I heard the door open so I panicked and hid under the covers," I told him innocently

I sat up, sat down on my knees as he did and wrapped my arms around his neck, he automatically placed his around my waist making me shiver at his warm touch.

"Déjá vu, all the times I've sneaked into your room, now you were the one that did it and thank you for getting rid of her, you have no idea how much I've missed you," he said

"Missed you-," I started to say but I got interrupted by him pulling me in a really deep kiss

I returned the kiss, he pulled me so I was against him, he deepened the kiss a lot and I felt his tongue deep inside my mouth. My eyes shot wide in surprise, I felt him smirk while he kissed me, we kissed while he explored my mouth, tried hard to fight back a moan. I then felt his tongue tease mine, we tongue wrestled for a while and I pulled him in a deep kiss again until I couldn't breath, I pulled away from him and he stared at me with a smirk.

"How I missed that, couldn't help it, I would of pulled you into an even deeper kiss the second I realized it was you in my bed but I was too surprised, what your wearing is driving me insane Amu, I wouldn't of though you would wear this to see me," he said with a smirk

"Hey I didn't have time to get dressed, also why are you always wearing black?" I asked

"I'm in an Orchestra and we all wear black," he said

I looked at him over and Ikuto looked hotter then he did before. His hair was up to his shoulders, his hair looked exactly like his father, except Ikuto's was a little longer. He was wearing black suit pants, a black tailored fit opened collar buttoned shirt tucked in, and the first button was undone. He had a black single-breasted suit jacket that had three buttoned in the front that matched the black suit pants. He had a black belt on, and he had matching black suit shoes.

'Oh my god since when did he got hotter then before, if he even touches me I'll orgasm at this rate,' I though

I stared at him mesmerized, I looked at him up and down in shock, I looked at him up and down a few times until I heard him laugh so I looked up at him.

"Your both tempting me and making me laugh, I want to pin you down and show you how much I missed you but I'm letting you take a few minutes to take me in, you look shocked," he said

"When did you got hotter then you were, and your hair is amazing, your hair is exactly how your fathers hair is except yours is longer," I said in shock

He stared at me pulled me into a tighter hug and kissed my neck, rubbing my back.

"I'm flattered thank you and this is my uniform, I can't take it anymore," he said

He grabbed me, pinned me on the bed, hovered over me for a while, he smirked and pulled off me. I stared at him confused and noticed he was kicking off his shoes and socks, once he was done, I felt him grab me and before I knew it, I was on top of him.

"Same old Ikuto," I said

"Same old Amu except your breasts are way bigger and I like it," he said winking

"Pervert Hentai Cat," I said staring at him

"You don't know what Hentai is," he said

"Yes I do," I said

"No you don't and I'm going to show you," he said

'Oh Boy, oh boy, oh boy,' I though

I blinked confused and he was winking at me, making me blushed bright red. I blushed more when I then felt something was pressing against my thigh. I looked at him and he was smirking he pulled me into a deep kissed, I returned the kiss and I suddenly felt my loosen and realized he had unhooked it. He turned us so he will be on top of both of us, he then pulled my bra off and threw it across the room. All without pulling away from the kiss, I gasped in the kiss when I felt him grab and squeeze my breasts. I fought back a moan and that only made him squeeze and massage my breasts more and squeeze my nipples until I could not take it anymore and let out a moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in a deeper kiss.

We tongue wrestled for a long time but he wont, I kissed him deeply and pulled away. I passed my hand on his chest then I grabbed his suit jacket, pulled it off, and threw it on the floor. I quickly unbuttoned his tailored shirt and pulled it off fast. He was breathing heavily but smirked at how quickly I was undressing him.

"Someone really wants to know what hentai is, aren't I the one that's suppose to show you what it is?" he asked laughing a bit

I looked up at him and smiled innocently. I undid his belt, then I unbuttoned and unzipped his zipper and pulled down his suit pants along with his boxers until he was naked, I threw them on the floor and looked at him, my eyes then willingly dropped down at his crotch and my eyes went wide at how big he was and I blushed. He smirked evilly and pinned me to the bed yanked my bikini panties off, he grabbed my breasts and started to play with them, massaging them, and pinching my nipples.

"Damn Ikuto," I groaned out

"Relax and Enjoy, I'm no where near done," he said

I looked wide-eyed at him and he gave me his signature smirk, I blushed and I heard a playful purr coming from him, which made me blush more.

I gasp and started to moan quietly. I felt him lick my right breast all over and nibbled on it gently. I gasped and moaned a little louder, he pinched my nipples harder and began to suck on my right nipples. I moaned a little louder, he continued that for a while until he traded, he began to suck on my left nipple while massaging my right. I then felt him take his free hand and massage his way down to my crotch. I moaned more when I started to feel him slip two fingers inside me and finger me in a scissors motion fast while he fingered my clit with his thumb, while he sucked and played with my nipples.

"Oh my….Ikuto I'm going too…," I started to say but I ended up hitting my orgasm

I moaned loud when I felt my heavy orgasm and then I came all over his fingers. I was heavily breathing trying to catch my breath from the tense orgasm, Ikuto was looking at me with a happy smirk on his face, his fingers were still inside me, and he pulled them out and chuckled a bit.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do now," he said splitting my legs open wide and positioning himself

"Not so fast hot-shot," I sad grabbing him by his member

He froze looking at me.

"Why?" he moaned out

"I'm not the only one that's going to orgasm twice today," I said innocently

"Oh boy, you know if I cum out I'll be a pain to get hard again," he said with a chuckle

"Oh let me take care of that," I said winking

He looked at me wide eyed and I felt his member twitching.

"Someone is excited," I said smiling

I sat up kept my legs the way he positioned them, I pulled myself to him, he was standing on his knees legs apart a little, he placed his hands on my shoulders for support, I held his member and started to rub him hard and slow while licking the tip. I put him in my mouth and started to suck on him slowly while rubbing his length, I heard him groan out and I smiled while sucking on him, I glanced up and he had his head down his hair over his face, mouth parted open, eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure.

'Hehe wait until I speed up then, I'm going to make him have an orgasm just as strong as mine,' I though

I started to suck on as much of him as possible as fast as I could while rubbing the rest of his length, he gasped and moaned a little loud, I felt him lean back a little. I tried to go faster making him moan louder until I felt him twitch a little in my mouth and he moaned loud.

"Amu…I'm going too…," he started to moan out

I sucked him harder and pulled him out of my mouth, I rubbed his whole length as fast as I could and hard until he moaned loud and hit his orgasm, he moaned loud and shivered in orgasm and came all over my hand and arm. After his orgasm died I smirked and started to lick his whole length, and suck him hard, in two seconds he was harder then before, I pulled him out of my mouth again and laid down for him. He looked at me in shock, while gasping for air and I stared at him innocently as I would never do anything wrong.

"I never had an orgasm that strong before," he said in shock

"You enjoyed it," I said patting his member

"I did a lot, but it also made me crave you more you know," he said smirking

He held my waist and positioned himself while he gasped for air and shoved himself inside me making me moan in the sudden waves of pleasure, he staid still and when he cough up to his breathing he looked at me smirking.

"My turn," he said and began to move his hips back and forth slowly and hard making me moan

I pulled his hair behind his ear and that made him smile, I wrapped my hands at the back of his head and my legs around his waist. He smirked at me and started to pound inside me faster and deep, increasing the pleasure and heat a lot really fast, I gasped and started to moan louder and louder each time he went faster and faster. We were both gasping for air and moaning the more we moved.

He then took my legs pushed them against my chest and started to pound inside me hard and faster then before increasing the amount of pleasure.

"Oh my...Ikuto..." I tried to say but I ended up skipping half the sentence and it all ended up in moans

"I take... your breath... away," he groaned out while pounding me

"More...then...mmm...my-," I tried to moan out but couldn't and ended up moaning louder when I felt him increase the speed

"Oh you...want...more huh," he breathed out

I felt him split my legs as far as they could go, he leaned down and started making out with me deep and passionately with ton's of tongue. I felt him pinch and roll my nipples with his thumb and index finger and felt him move and pound inside me hitting my spot even faster then before increasing the pleasure and heat even stronger then he ever has. I pulled his head into a deeper kiss but pulled out tilting my head back moaning loud at the uncontrollable amount of pleasure, I felt his lips on my neck and he was nibbling and sucking on my neck while he increased the speed, pounding faster and faster while going harder. We moaned in my neck while I moaned out until I felt my self-close closer and closer to the edge.

"Good thing...about...being...a cat...I can actually go...as fast...as I want," he moaned out in my neck

He stopped kissing my neck and increased the speed pounding harder, we both moaned loud in massive pleasure getting closer and closer to hitting our orgasm.

"I'm…...going...to," he moaned out

"Meeeee...toooo," he moaned out also

I moved my hips matching his speed, he groaned out at that, I arched my back making him go deeper. He held my waist pounding harder getting us even closer until we both could not take it anymore and hit a massive wave or orgasm each wave stronger then the next. We both gasped and moaned aloud at the tense powerful waves of pleasure. Ikuto did not stop moving he continued to move making them stronger until he made me cum first. He moved faster causing another orgasm to hit right behind the first and causing me to cum a second time, Ikuto pounded inside me one last time moaning in pleasure and I felt him cum deep inside me. We both shivered and moaned at the orgasm until we both felt it die out, once our orgasm stopped Ikuto dropped on top of me both of us gasping for air like crazy, both our hearts pounding on our chest, we had sweat drops on our forehead and we could not catch our breath.

"See that was hentai," he said jokingly

Ikuto rested his forehead on mine, he smiled, both of us out of breath. I pulled him into a deep kiss. We made out deep and passionately, I slipped my tongue in his mouth and explored his mouth all over, I felt him groan out and pulled out, he stared at me and chuckled.

"Trying to get me hard again aren't you," he said with a chuckle

I blushed looking at him. I felt him pull out of me making me moan a little, I looked at him and he had a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked

"I love giving you a double," he said staring at me up and down and I knew what he meant

My jaw dropped, I sat up and looked down then at him and I felt myself blush.

"Amu I'm so glad your here with me, I'm not letting you go back," he said with a smile

"You mean," I stated

"Yes, Please stay with me we can travel together also," he said pausing looking up thinking

I sat down on my knees in a polite way and, he was sitting on his knees also both our knees touching, I wrapped the covers around his waist and mine and looked at him. Ikuto leaned over to the nightstand, opened a drawer and pulled out a small black white box, he sat up straight fixing the covers, and he looked at me seriously with a hint of a smirk in his lips and opened the box with one hand.

"I know, I know, we just made love, were not dressed fancy, and were both naked and sitting in the middle of the bed, but I love you too much, I can't wait any longer. I've been waiting to ask you this for over six years now but I've been waiting until you finish high school and collage, Hinamori Amu will you marry me?" he asked

I looked at him wide eyed not seeing any of it coming, a tear fell from my eyes, I squealed a cry and hugged him tight.

"Yes of curse I do, I love you so much," I said crying on his shoulder

He hugged me tightly then pulled away, he took the golden ring with a diamond hear in the middle and slipped the ring on my ring finger a long with the promise ring. I pulled him into a deep kiss he pulled me tight against his body, I wrapped my legs around his waist, sitting on his lap, we made out passionately with tons of tongue for a long time until I remembered something and pulled away breathing heavy.

"Two things," I said

"Yes," he said smiling

"One I promised Utau I'll call her and two at this rate you'll get another boner," I said with an innocent smile

"The first thing you can call her now, and the second thing I really don't mind giving you round two," he said with an evil smirk

Just then, my stomach growled.

"Hehe whoops, I forgot I never ate anything today, I haven't eaten since yesterday," I said

He laughed and shook his head.

"Amu, Amu, Amu, get dressed, call Utau, and I'll call Room Service," he said

I looked at the time and it was 2:00 A.M. In the morning making my jaw drop.

I saw Ikuto get dressed, he then dial room service ask for food and hung up

'Did we really made love for three and half hours,' I though

I walked to the bathroom took a quick shower got dressed in shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt that did not require bra.

I called Utau and she answered in the first ring.

I looked at Ikuto and he was sitting next to me, he lifted me up and sat me on his lap, he smirked and pressed his ear on the phone.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED," she shouted

Ikuto gave a silent chuckle.

"We were busy making heavy love," Ikuto said loud enough

"Ikuto," I squeaked shock

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS HAD SEX?" Utau shouted

"They did?" I heard Kukai in the background

"Yes," I whispered

"Kukai she did," Utau shouted over the phone

"Don't snitch on me AHHHHHHHHH, UTAU why tell Kukai?" I asked

"What? He knows you two done it before," Utau said

I blushed more.

"HEY, you're making your sister in law blush over here," Ikuto, shouted loud enough again

"Ikuto," I squeaked again

"SISTER IN LAW OH MY GOD HE PROPOSED AS SOON AS YOU GUYS FINISHED," Utau shouted

"THEY DID?" I heard Kukai

"Yes," I squeaked

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES YOUR GETTING MARRIED YOU BETTER LET ME PLAN IT ALL AND IKUTO YOU BETTER GET DAYS OFF AND MOVE HERE," she shouted so we can both hear

"Hey I want to help," Kukai said

"Okay," I said smiling

"Call you later Utau," Ikuto shouted

"Why," Utau complained

"I drained Amu and she's hungry and room service arrived with food," Ikuto shouted loud enough

"Oh, Call me when you're done," She said and hung up

"Liar," I told Ikuto as soon as I hung up

"I know, room service will take an hour," Ikuto said

"Then why did you lie?" I asked curious looking at him

He smirked and just then, I felt something pressing on my inner thigh sending shivers up my spine. He kissed my neck and smirked again.

"Is been so long since we seen each other I can't help it how about a quick final round for the night," he whispered in my ear nibbling my ear

"Hentai cat, how quick?" I whispered

"I could try and send you into an orgasmic frenzy in less then ten minutes," he said

I blushed more and just then he pinned me on the bed again.

"Oh boy," I whispered

"Oh boy is right. By the way, what did you do to that girl?" he asked curiously

"Oh nothing much I only yelled at her, grabbed her by her hair and then dragged her crossed the street. After that her top snapped off, I told her she had saggy 100 year old granny boobs and she ran off yelling 'I'll get you for this' or something," I told him smiling

"You did what? Remind me not to get you jealous," he said bursting out laughing

"What she annoyed me and I hate it when girls stalk you and think there yours," I said

"I'm yours only, no one else's and now back to what we were about to do give you an orgasm frenzy in ten minutes ready?" he asked said with a smirk

"Ready," I said smiling innocently


End file.
